


Merece la pena

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abrazos sudorosos, Conversaciones adormiladas, Draco cuidando de Harry, Draco se queja por fuera, Fluff, M/M, No preguntéis de dónde ha salido esto, POV Draco Malfoy, Pero por dentro le encanta, Sleepy Cuddles, Y Harry lo sabe, abrazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry y Draco duermen acurrucados incluso en las noches más calurosas del verano. Draco se queja, por supuesto.(Pero en el fondo le encanta, y todos lo sabemos.)





	Merece la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando el calor no te deja dormir e incluso eso te inspira para escribir a tu otp... XD

\- Quiero... – La voz de Harry rompió el silencio de la noche, sonando ronca y entrecortada. Draco, prácticamente dormido, soltó un gruñido al darse cuenta de que su marido no iba a seguir hablando.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – masculló, apenas separando unos sonidos de otros.

\- He dicho que te quiero, idiota – gruñó Harry.  
Él gruñó de vuelta. Tenía la mata de pelo negro de Harry delante de la cara, y trató de apartarse de ella sin desencajar sus cuerpos sudados.

Era verano, y estaban tumbados sobre las mantas completamente desnudos para combatir el calor, pero sus cuerpos pegados hacían que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

\- Y yo quiero que me dejes dormir – añadió Draco tras un momento. Harry se abrazó a él, y Draco sintió un roce de labios en su mejilla –. _Ugghh_. Eres una máquina de calor –. Volvieron a moverse, y Draco se tumbó sobre el pecho de su marido y se puso a acariciar la capa de vello que tenía justo delante de los ojos.

\- Ya sabes que puedes apartarte si quieres – murmuró Harry. Mientras lo decía, empezó a trazar con los dedos la forma del cuerpo de Draco, y lo atrajo hacia su pecho con el otro brazo de forma aparentemente inconsciente.

Draco, que conocía bien el lenguaje corporal de Harry, atrapó una de sus piernas entre las suyas y dijo:

\- No –. _No_ , no iba a apartarse de Harry. El chico no podía dormir si no le tenía cerca; empezaba a dar vueltas en la cama, y no era capaz de encontrar una postura cómoda ni de relajarse y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Aunque le encantaba quejarse, a Draco no le importaba sudar si ese era el único precio a pagar para que su marido pudiera dormir. Además, despertarse empapados en sudor les daba una buena excusa para ducharse juntos todas las mañanas –. Yo también te quiero. Y por cierto, _tú_ eres el idiota.


End file.
